Clash of legends
by shadowsneak88
Summary: Summary: Naruto goes on a journey with some special people and finds that he must defeat the evil that is threatening his world if he doesn't the pokemon world might die off
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has just gotten his first pokemon and is ready to get set for an adventure**

 **A/N: This is my first story hopefully you will enjoy and if you do don't be afraid to comment for another chapter and stay alert because I might post one really quickly and also this is a made up region so don't comment saying it's not a real region.**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Temari**

 **Genre: Adventure/Drama**

 **Ratings: T**

"human talking"

 _'_ _human thinking'_

 **"** **Poke god talking"**

 **'** ** _poke god thinking'_**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR POKEMON**

 **Clash of Legends**

 **Chapter 1: Legend in the making**

 **Faho – Aswello Town**

This is Aswello Town, I've lived here for the past 11 years this is just one of the towns that are very friendly to pokemon, they're many more out there and I'm going to be the best trainer of them all. Yes sir you heard me right Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will be the champion of all the regions and this is where my story begins.

" Good morning Naruto breakfast is bacon eggs and grits" Said professor Elm " Thanks professor again for letting me stay here while my mom and dad are away" Said the young boy. "Its fine but there is someone by the name Temari looking for you" Said the professor "Oh Naruto I brought you a present" professor said anxiously. "Professor you really didn't have to get me anything" Said the boy with a grin, "I know how much you and your father wanted you to have this" said the professor " You didn't have to professor, you must have gone through a lot of trouble to get this" said the youngling.

"Oh trust me I did go through a lot of trouble" he said with a chuckle then he handed the boy a ball red on the top white on the bottom. "Wow professor know I can catch a pokemon with this poke ball Thank you" said the boy he gave the professor a hug. "Naruto there is already a pokemon inside of the poke ball" said the professor proudly. "Really what pokemon is it professor" said Naruto astonished by the professors gift to him. There was a quick flash and a blue crocodile type pokemon came out of it. "Professor you got me a totodile they're so rare" said the blond haired boy, "yes I know that they are rare but" that's all he could say because the boy had ran off into the world of pokemon. Naruto was friends with many people accept for one person his rival Sasuke. There was also the one who he secretly had a crush on Temari in Naruto's eyes she was perfect. Yet Sasuke also found her attractive but for different reasons. ' _Why would she be looking for me any way she almost never talks to me'?_ The boy was still running looking for her so he went into the park and that's where she was sitting on the bench. "Temari it's me Naruto over here" he practically screamed he walked over and sat on the bench. "Hi Naruto how's it going" she said softly as if to calm him down. "I have something to tell you" they both said simultaneously. "You go first Temari you are the lady" he said calmly "I got my first ever pokemon it's a dratini" said the very attractive girl .

"Wow that's a very good pokemon to have with you but, I also have a pokemon it's a totodile" He said grinning. "You are such a show off anyway I have to go I guess we can start a journey together" she said anxiously. He rushed back to professor house to try and tell him about the journey he wants to go on. "Professor Elm I'm back are you here" said Naruto Loudly there was a note on the table and he read in his head _'_ _I have heard about your journey and I'd advise you be careful out there love, Professor Elm._ Then the next day he met Temari just before route 29 though having to go out on his own the bright headed boy had no problems doing so. "hi Temari sorry im late I lost track of time back at home but im here and ready to start are journey" the boy said with enthusiasm while pointing in the direction which they were going. " Next time try and be a little early I don't like waiting early in the morning when we could be on are way to the next town" the girl said irritated . "Then let's make haste shall we" Naruto said while trying to hide his red face as well as hide his affection for the girl. "I'd hurry up though if I were you don't want to get beat do you" the girl said while running away! "Dream on like you would ever beat me" He said as he followed in pursuit. They had ran for at least 10 minutes until, they both got tired.

They reached inside of their book bags and grabbed some water out of it and then zipped it back up and started drinking their waters and saw one figure appear in front of them. "Hey you stupid little kids come battle im getting bored of beating loser pokemon on this route I want to battle a trainer" a kid who looked to be at least 14 or 15. "I'll take you on and the only idiot I see is you for challenging me" Naruto said with much confidence. "Naruto remember to think before you battle this after all your first ever trainer battle" Temari said cautiously. Both battlers threw there pokemon out it was a totodile versus a diglett Naruto started off with a basic move tackle but diglett dodged. Then the diglett was told to use dig Naruto timed it right and when diglett popped up he told totodile to use water gun and he hit diglett dead on. He told totodile to finish it with tackle and as he had said totodile beat his foe with a loud thud. "You should never under estimate Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze" the boy yelled at the challenger. "Wow Naruto you won your first battle that's amazing well if you're battling the next trainer I get to battle" she said with determination. "Fine but were already at Emerald Town so you're going to have to wait until a battle comes up" said the boy knowing this town is usually passed by because of the gym leader in the next city over. So they stayed the night in a hotel called greens worth and promised each other that next morning they would start training there pokemon Naruto paid for the hotel with the money professor elm left over for him in the note it was a small 750 credits which would have to do. That next morning Naruto felt someone over him "AHHHHHH" Naruto screamed in fear and shock but he stopped after realizing it was just Temari. "What are you doing scaring me like that" he said then he turned over and got out of bed she started laughing at how mad he had gotten. "I'm sorry Naruto I just wanted to scare you" she said innocently. "Fine I forgive and hurry up we got to go train and get ready for both our gym battles in the city. They battle all day and then went to sleep again the next morning they packed their things and started a not so long walk to the crown city. _'wow the crown city its huge I never expected it to be this big there's the gym to man buying a hotel here is at least going to cost 100 credits'_ Naruto thought. "So let's get straight to that gym and let's go get a gym badge" Temari said of course both kids wanted a gym badge so they decided that Naruto would battle first then Temari. They walked inside the gym and looked for the gym leader she had been talking to a battler who looked as if he just witnessed his pokemon get the worse beat down ever. "So Victoria are you ready to go against your hardest opponent yet Me Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze" He said pumped up. "Well I don't think a totodile could ever beat my Riolu do you"? "Don't under estimate me I'll make you eat those words in less than two minutes" He said having way to much confidence.

He sent out his totodile to look his foe straight in the eyes In the begin they waited a minute went by and still no one attacked then a sudden dash from Riolu he was using sucker punch _'40 seconds' Naruto though._ Then totodile dodged and used tackle staggering his opponent his opponent used sucker punch a again but connected totodile. Used crunch sending the Riolu flying into the ground _'_ _1'_ Naruto thought as he looked into the smoke knowing 2 minutes. Had passed Riolu came out with a high jump kick that connected and then the totodile had gotten hurt really bad by that sucker punch then there was a white flash totodile evolved into a croconaw.

Find out next Time Will Naruto win his Gym battle find out next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has just gotten his first pokemon and is ready to get set for an adventure**

 **A/N: Welcome back to another Chapter yes "ANOTHER ONE" I decided to hurry up and post this chapter but don't worry I did not rush this chapter I slowed Naruto's journey a little bit and you're going to see more battling from Temari as well and we also introducing a 2 BRAND NEW CHARACTER to the story so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Pairings: Naruto x Temari**

 **Naruto x OC**

 **Gaara x OC**

 **Genre: Adventure/Drama**

 **Ratings: T**

"human talking"

 _'_ _human thinking'_

 **"** **Poke god talking"**

 **'** ** _poke god thinking'_**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR POKEMON IM JUST A FAN**

 **Clash of Legend**

 **Faho- Crown city (gym)**

 _'_ _Totodile just evolved into croconaw maybe we can finish this battle if I can just connect a metal claw that would sure end the battle quickly'_ He thought out this plan quickly he knew he had to execute this plan quickly. "Your damn right you should never under estimate my pokemon" He said knowing that this battle was just about over with "You know what Naruto you always were an idiot" Victoria said knowing she had just lost this battle. "Ok NO MORE TALK THEN CROCONAW AND THIS THIS BATTLE RIGHT NOW WITH METAL CLAW" he said struggling to yell in the big cold gym hen had on a short sleeve shirt that said "Get money and get rich" he also had some jeans and some LeBron 13's on his feet. Temari sitting in the stands wore a skirt some Jordan 11's and shirt that said "im with stupid". Croconaw used metal claw and knocked the Riolu down and the battle was over Naruto had won his first ever gym Battle, "I lost I can't believe I lost to you" Victoria said almost questioning her existence on this planet.

"I told you not too under estimate me because it only makes me and Croconaw want to win battles even more then before Now that I've beat you give me my gym badge" He said fed up with the gym leader. "Fine you can have your gym badge the next gym won't be as easy trust me" Victoria said with a type of crooked smile. "Mistress Victoria they're people outside that are trying to steal from the Lobby in our gym" one of the gym leaders had said frightened. "What then I'll kick them the Hell out of here with ease" She said sharply. "Mistress you don't understand a girl named Temari is battling Captain Anthony of Team Star breaker the one that is trying to destroy the pokemon world as we know it" She said panicking. "WHAT TEMARI IS BATTLING HIM SHE WON'T STAND A CHANCE I GOTTA HELP HER" he said furiously and the took off running. He started thinking how he was going to try and beat one of the 20 elite captains of a team so strong they could beat the shit out of a legendary pokemon. When he got there he was right on time it looked as if Temari was winning matter of fact she was demolishing him, "Temari you got to beat him if you do the gym will give you your gym badge" He said screaming at the top of his lungs he had no idea how he had energy to yell he was tired and panting and he knew so was croconaw.

But in a flash the underdog Temari ended the battle with aqua tail and the room fell silent she had battle hard by the looks of it. "Move out men were going to headquarters we got to plan our next attack" He said with a smile they got the artifact they needed out of crown city. Then Naruto realized it was a distraction to steal the artifact of Yveltal revival and then he saw that this elite member was playing with Temari he wasn't taking her serious at all. Then there was a puff of smoke and they were gone like that "Temari we got to get stronger to stop them they took the artifact of Yveltal's revival" He said with fear. "Young man take this it's Zygarde's revival stone and come with me" an old woman had said to him.

Him and Temari looked at each other and then followed the old lady into a secret passage in the gym, they in this room was an empty circle hole where it looks like a sphere would go. "Hurry out the stone in here chosen one it is the only way to beat Yveltal" she said impatiently. Naruto put the sphere like stone into it and it glowed all of a sudden a tall Monster looking pokemon came out of it. **"I am the Great Zygarde and I know why you have summoned me But I am going to say to you chosen one are you ready to go against legendary pokemon like Yveltal and all the others they have trapped inside of their Idea of changed pokemon world if you do you must form a team of chosen ones like the one by your side" Zygarde said readily.** Naruto nodded still in awe of this pokemon standing before him **"** **Good this my complete form you won't see me in it unless it's a serious battle I'll stay in fifty percent though" The legendary pokemon said** and then went into a poke ball that was blue and red they called these poke balls legendary balls. "What do I do now I got get way stronger and find more chosen ones" he said still shocked by his task.

"Well I'm one so that's one less person you got to find" she said happily "but we got to find more legendries now and more people to journey with so off to the next town" He said Tiredly even though the town was pretty much next door. A map had just appeared in his hands must have been from Zygarde. "The map leads to Angelo town the one next too us and it also says look for a boy named Gaara and legendary pokemon Genesect which he has already obtained" the kids left the gym and then packed up started going down route 32 they ran into some trainers but they handled it with ease and eventually made it to Angelo town. "Excuse me sir have you seen a person by the name Gaara" the sweaty boy had said. "Gaara is in the park now Piss off kids" the rude man had said to the children "What an ass" he said while walking away from the man and into the park. "I wonder what he looks like" said the thirsty girl "He probably looks like a kid swinging on a swing" he said being sarcastic "Are you Gaara kid?" he said asking a question. "Yeah why do you want to know" after Gaara said that Genesect and Zygarde came out of their poke balls. They started communicating with pokemon noises "Who are you people and what do you want from me and Genesect" the kid said frightened and then there was a boom like an explosion and in the air was team star breaker In the ship. "Gaara come peacefully and we won't damage your town or your house if you don't" the person on the announcer paused signifying not to do anything brave and courageous. "Were waiting at your house for your decision" and then the ship landed on a hill near his house all of them ran to his house Zygarde and Genesect went back in there poke balls. They saw a sight that was so horrible they were planning on using his family as hostage "Team star breaker let his family go now or you will suffer the wraith of croconaw and me not to mention my secret weapon" he trying to intimidate the group of jerks but they ignored as if he didn't even say anything. So Naruto sent out Zygarde and everyone looked at him and the legendary pokemon.

" **Surrender your leader and I will not harm you or your pokemon I am the legendary order pokemon and I am not happy about this chaos"** The poke god said pissed off and then captain Anthony stepped out and threw out an Arcanine. **"** **A battle with me your asking for it I hope you know and I gave you a warning remember that".**

 **A/N: WHO WILL WIN FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS GUYS DON'T BE AFRAID TO SPEAK YOUR MIND AND ADD MY STORY AND USER AS A FAVORITE THERE PROBABLY GOING TO BE A POLL UP LATER TOMMOROW CYA NEXT TIME.**


End file.
